


Honor to Us All

by infinxtylarry



Category: Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Courtship, Disney AU, Enjoy!, First Kiss, First Time, Harry is a Tease, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Military Inaccuracies, Mulan AU, Oral Sex, Romance, Top Louis, Why Did I Write This?, bad at everything tbh, but in a good way, harry cries quite a bit, kinda pervert louis, sheltered harry, wow that's a tag, ziam sex maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinxtylarry/pseuds/infinxtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pretty boys shouldn't fight."</p><p> </p><p>OR the Larry au where Harry is tired of being pretty, and Louis isn't ready to face the Huns</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. preface.

_"What d_ _o you mean 'no'?"_

 

_"I meant what I said: pretty boys shouldn't fight."_

 

OR the Larry au where Harry is tired of being pretty and Louis isn't ready to face the Huns, while Niall, Liam, and Zain are just along for the ride.

 

This is roughly based off Mulan...I hope this doesn't fail pls pray violently for this fic.

 

Once I make an ao3, this will be up there too :) Enjoy and tell me what you think! xx

 

 

_okay howdy ao3 users this is my first time using this site as a writer and i'm very confused lolol. Here's a sort of 'extended summary', but I'll be throwing up two more chapters tonight :). Leave a kudos and tell me what you think!_


	2. this is what you give me to work with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet some people and get some info

Harry should've expected it, really he  _should have._

How was moving to China of all places going to solve his problems? Of course, it wasn't really his decision to begin with, so he blames everyone else (mainly his father).

He blames him for his unreasonable loyalty to the crown and his stupid decision to follow the troop of soldiers that were sent to help industrialize China.  _Who follows soldiers to China?_ Harry's idiot father, that's who.

Harry didn't want this. He didn't want to see a new country, he didn't want to see new people, and he sure as hell didn't want people to see  _him._ If the boys and girls along with the occasional adult gawping over his beauty back home was enough, he couldn't imagine how a group of foreigners would react.

Harry Styles was quite the sight to behold in anyone's opinion. Some thought he belonged in the palace alongside the Royal family, while he just considered himself to be quite plain. Most would laugh at his "attempt" of humbleness, but the young teen never saw anything special when looking at himself.

Suitors did, though.

When Harry was courted for the first time, it was with a young man by the name of Maxwell Pierce, a charming lad who attempted to woo him but not for marriage as young Harry had thought. Underneath the boasts of emeralds being locked in Harry's eyes and the praises of his rose petal lips lied his true intent to bed the poor boy and nothing more. So with a broken heart and hateful tongue, Harry ended the courtship, not wanting any more to do with Maxwell.

Then, along came a girl by the name of Shantelle Haigh. Harry courted her that time, and hopes were high for both families. However, after one midnight kiss, Harry and Shantelle both felt off and decided to end the courtship with Harry admitting he'd rather be with a man and Shantelle promising to be his closest friend.

But, Harry left all those memories and friendships behind when moving to China.

\-----

"Papa, are we almost there? The bench seat is hurting my bum," Harry whined.

"Shh, we're almost there; quit acting like a cry baby." Gemma was such a mean person, Harry decided right then.

"You 'shh', no one wants to wed a bitch," Harry knew he hit a sore spot.

"Oh, is that so? Well no one wants to wed a little pretty boy who cries all the time."

"Actually, some do." But Harry didn't want anybody here in China, if all the lecherous grins and lustful stares through the flap in the wagon were anything to go by.

"Well then, I'll make sure to hand you off to the first person who says 'mine', how's that,  _Harold_?" Gemma was a down right bitch to Harry, and he hated it.

Harry guesses it's from being uprooted just like he was. She isn't this unbearable normally.

"Mumma, Papa, are you not hearing any of this? She could hand me off to some molester heaven forbid!"

"Hazza love, Gems wouldn't do that," Harry's mum Anne sighs out.

"She would!"

"Yes I would!"

"You two better remain silent the rest of the way or we'll have two pairs of smarting cheeks on our hands," Robin let the threat hang in the air and sighed happily when the two went silent.

The siblings huffed and sulked the rest of the way there.

Upon arrival, a soldier spoke briefly to Robin about their location and how it was one of the villages that housed a higher percentage of British people. He showed them to their new dwelling and bid them farewell, but not without a subtle once over to the curly-haired beauty inside the wagon.

"Well, this is it," and it wasn't too bad, either. It looked to be two stories with their own personal well out front with a bucket already attached and plenty of yard space it seemed; both front and back.

"Alright, everyone, let's start unloading. Harry my boy, just take the parasols, don't hurt yourself on the way in," Robin handed Harry the three parasols from the back and sent him off with a pat to the head.

Harry could hear Gemma's complaining as he stepped over the threshold and into what was their new home. The first thing he noticed was all the bamboo and paper detailing and the numerous walls that turned out to be sliding doors. He went through a room he dubbed as the parlour and outside to where there was a shed a little ways off and realised with delight that they had their own icebox.

He went back in and wandered some more till he found a small room with a simple wooden bench against a wall and a wood burning stove in the opposite corner. Harry then left 'the kitchen', and went upstairs where there were three rooms and one washroom. He picked the room farthest from the stairs and closest to the washroom as his own and went inside and admired the detailing on the closet when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Here's your bedding, love. I don't think Papa will make any actual beds for upstairs because everything is so delicate in this house so we'll have to make do with cushion coming from the blankets," Anne spoke softly, smiling at Harry.

"S'fine mum."

"Well, alright. Come down and wash up while I make some soup for supper." And with that, Anne swished out of the room.

With a sigh, Harry began to make his "bed" to the best of his ability with no mattress actually there and checked it once more before huffing in defeat. Three layers of blankets and a goose feather pillow would have to do.

_I hope Papa can build a bed frame up here,_ Harry thought.

_\-----_

As he made his way down the stairs, he was greeted with the scent of his mother's famous potato and herb soup. Harry made his way over to the long bench against the wall and smiled when he noticed his Papa had brought in their table from home.

"Smells great mum." 

"Thanks Gem," Anne smiled as she began serving out the soup, and when they were all seated at the table, they said grace.

Dinner went by quickly with small discussions about the new expectations of living in China and Anne and Robin's talk continued even in their room, where Harry could hear their hushed whispers about a supposed new suitor.

"Do you think he'll like this one?" Anne sounded worried, and that made Harry frown in confusion.

"He's one of the reasons we came out here. He's the best general to lead the Queen's army!"

"Robin! Not so loud dear...what was his name again? Thompson?" Now Harry was curious.

"Mmm, I believe his name was Lewis Tomson, not Thompson, dear," at that Harry snorted aloud because  _who_ would allow themselves to have such a ridiculous name?

"Shh! Did you hear that? That could've been Hazza, and we can't scare him into not wanting to meet Lewis in three days."

_Three days?? I have to meet with some brute general named Lewis in three days?? Someone please come save me,_ were Harry's final thoughts as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

\-----

_there's the first chapter y'all and it's pretty long for me and my writing style, but i hope you enjoy! :)))) next chapter should be out soon, so until then adios! x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. a boy worth fighting for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lewis tomson and hairy steels are the couple of the year.

_"We gladly await your arrival, General Lewis Tomso--_ Lewis  _Tomson?!_ The fucking kind of name is that?!" Louis was furious. He's promised a beauty named  _Hairy_   _Steels_ of all names, and they have the audacity to get  _his_ name wrong?

"Liam! Li! ...Leeyum quit ignoring me and look at this! Lewis Tomson! Those fooking twats--oi!"

"Hairy Steels and Lewis Tomson; couple of the year," Liam snickered as he walked into the tent.

Today was like any other day at the camp the British troops had managed to set up. They had timely meals and training sessions and even sent small platoons of men out every now and then through different villages and towns to see what information could be gathered on the Huns' activities and current whereabouts.

Louis Tomlinson was the brave soul who volunteered to lead them all and prove his worth to the Queen by promising the defeat of the Huns. He stood at a deadly 5' 9 with cheekbones made to cut glass and icy blue eyes that made all tremble before him.

Sometimes he questions why he thought of joining the Queen's army, but eventually he just forgets about it and thanks his lucky stars that he's still alive and has three idiots to relive his glorious battles with.

Speaking of, Louis was currently sat with Liam, his second in command, while Niall and Zain were once again training further out on the campgrounds, their shouts and the sounds of clanking swords flowing in from the distance.

"So what's the plan, sir? Anything in particular we need to do today?" Liam was more curious about his boss's thoughts on the boy he would soon be courting.

"Is that really what you want to know Li?" Louis asked with a knowing smile.

"Ah, um--no, not really..."

"Aw boo you're blushing!"

" _Lewis,_ leave me alone you meanie," Liam whined, pouting his signature puppy dog pout.

"Ahah--oi! Can it, puppy eyes. Enough banter from you," Louis sighed, slouching further in his seat behind his makeshift desk.

"Ahem, but in all honesty Lou, what do you think about this courtship? The others and I only want your happiness."

"Liam, I think he's  _the one,_ you know?" Liam could see the hope in his best mate's eyes and in no way did he want to see that light fade.

"Well, I think he might be if you two haven't even met yet and he's already got you grinning like an idiot," Liam says, chuckling at the starry-eyed expression of Louis.

"Hmm, true. Oh, did you know he's 18? Such a ripe age, perfect for the taking. Oh,  _oh--_ Liam, did you see the picture that came along with the initial agreement? Hairy is  _beautiful!"_ Louis smiled wistfully, reminiscing to the first day he saw the portrait of his soon-to-be boy.

The drawing was apparently completed before the Steels family left England and it surely was something beautiful. It was a portrait of the boy named Hairy with chocolate curls that framed his angelic face and the emerald eyes that could tell no lie sitting in what appeared to be a garden where the boy looked like he belonged.

It was as if Louis was witnessing an angel in his secret hideaway, a garden for himself where only the most beautiful plants were able to bloom and this Hairy Steels was definitely one of them.

"You know, I find it a bit odd that you're fawing over a beauty with such a terrible name," Niall said, making his presence known as he stepped inside the tent with a sweaty Zain behind him.

"Hmm, I think the looks make up for it. And maybe the name is a misprint? Check the handwriting Lou," Zayn peered over Louis' shoulder, trying to get a better look at the letter.

"Uh, yeah okay,  _Zain,_ go away! You smell like sweat and man... A sweaty man." Louis threw his head back in a loud guffaw, reveling in the genius of his own joke.

"Oh lord, whoever this boy is, I hope he has a better set of jokes up his sleeve, because you are terrible at this." Niall shook his head at his friend's pitiful attempt.

"Hey, jokes come with the package mate. If he doesn't like them, then more for you all," Louis leaned back with a smirk on his face.

There was a collective "NO!" right after that, followed by more cackling on Louis' part.

It truly was going to take a special sort of someone to handle everything that was Louis Tomlinson aka Lewis Tomson.

All four of them hoped that this Hairy Steels could deliver.

\-----

_hey guys here's chapter 2! sorry this one is a bit shorter than last but this was sort of an introduction of the others, if you_ _will_ _(:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to writing another chapter very soon :) thank you for reading! ps- all notes outside of these endnotes are from wattpad


	4. let's get down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hairy is nervous, gemma is a bitch, and lewis is here

_Today was the day._ Today was the day Hairy Steels meets Lewis Tomson. To say Harry was nervous would be an understatement. He was getting  _married_ soon after their arranged courtship and he's only meeting Lewis  _today._ Yeah, he's pretty nervous.

 

The news was broken to him only last night, the night after they moved in, and let's just say it wasn't pretty.

\-----

"Mum, please tell me you're kidding!" Harry wailed. He was getting sent off for another courtship! With a general no less!

 

"Don't take that tone with your mother, boy!" Robin was getting irritated. He could only handle so much, and whenever Harry cried, he considered himself  _done._

 

"But Papa! You can't just give me away! It's supposed to be a courtship first!" Tears were already streaming down his rosy cheeks and his curls were in disarray from pushing them away from his wild eyes.

 

"And it is love, you're just staying with him so he can watch over you better, because you two  _will_ eventually be married. Heard he's got quite the temper when things aren't perfect down to a tee," Anne tried her best to explain, but Harry caught the way she bit her lip after every statement.

 

"B- But what if I never see you again?" Harry's lip began to tremble at the thought, ready to release another onslaught of ugly sobs and tears.

 

Robin noticed first and wrapped his boy up in a tight hug whilst trying to stop his trembling. Harry didn't cry some more like expected, but he calmed somewhat in his father's arms.

 

"What if I don't like it?" Harry mumbled into his father's shirt.

 

"Then you write us and we'll be there in a heartbeat son, I swear on it," Robin left a kiss to Harry's temple as he unraveled the boy from his arms and set him back down on the parlour chair.

 

"We promise that this one will be better, love. Much better than Maxwell and Shantelle. We wouldn't have agreed and moved out here if we didn't believe this would be right," Anne placed a kiss to his cheek as she rose to exit the room.

 

"Do you think he's my soulmate, mum?" Harry squeaked out, looking down and picking at his fingernails.

 

Anne paused at the doorway and turned back to her youngest, "We'll have to wait and see Hazza. Now, please don't stay up too late; don't want any dark circles under those eyes when you meet him tomorrow," and with that, Anne left with a final smile.

 

Harry sighed, nervous as ever for tomorrow, but he couldn't fight the grin that came across his plump lips as he thought of his meeting with Lewis.

\-----

"Hazza love, quit shaking it'll be fine," Harry doesn't know how many times his mother has repeated that phrase but each time she says it, it only makes the nerves worse.

 

"Wait, keep him nervous mum," Harry really hated Gemma, "maybe this Lewis guy will have something to keep him  _occupied._ " He also didn't even want to touch base with what she was implying.

 

"Gemma you watch your tone or so help me..." the hanging threat from Robin was enough to keep her quiet.

 

Harry doesn't know why his sister is so mean to him, he never asked for any of this and it really takes a toll on him when one of the persons he looks up to no longer cares for him and only wants him gone. He wants to believe that it's only because they were forced to move to China, but it feels as if it's something more sinister.

 

After an agonizing hour of silence, the sounds of shouting could be heard. Harry looked up and out through the wagon flap and gazed on in amazement. All he saw were tents upon tents and burly men bustling in and out through them. Robin called the horses to a stop near two men with dark looks on their faces who looked as if they were waiting for the Styles family.

 

"You Hairy?" Puppy eyes asked

 

Harry gulped and nodded hesitantly, "Mhmm, that's me. Are you Lewis?"

 

Then, the brunette laughed, "Oi! Liam! He thinks his name is Lewis too! Oh this is gold!" The unnamed man was leaned over clutching his stomach as he gasped for air.

 

"Oh sod off, Niall. Uh, okay...his name is actually  _Louis._ I can understand where the confusion came from but I'd refrain from saying Lewis since your parents already made that mistake in their response letter."

 

"O- Oh, okay. Thank you. Is it Louis with an 's' or an 'e' at the end?" Harry took Liam's hand as he stepped out of the wagon.

 

"An 's'," Liam replied with a smile as he settled Harry on the ground. He turned back to Robin and Anne and his smile remained as he said, "we'll take it from here. The next time you can come around is in three days for tea."

 

"That seems so far away though!" Anne cried, chewing on her lip again once more.

 

"Ugh, mum, it's fine. We'll be back. You'll have a break from this cry baby," Gemma retorted, flicking her hair behind her.

 

"You better not talk to your brother like that if you choose to show your face around Louis and the rest of us come three days time. He'll have your head for disrespecting such a beaut." Niall retorted, curling his lip in distaste.

 

Harry blushed and gripped Liam's hand, which he had not let go of, just a little bit tighter to stop himself from crying again. Liam however noticed and decided that now was the time to take Harry away.

 

"Three days. Drop the attitude. See you then." And with that, Harry was lead away. The three walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence, and Harry thinks he'll like it here if these two are going to be new constants. They made their way through the plethora of tents to one that was centered near the edge of camp and was obviously larger than the rest.

 

They stopped near the flap that would take them inside when Niall spoke, "Alright, we'll let you go in and meet him yourself. Trust us, he's quite the character but he's really excited to see you and we think you'll like him." And with one last reassuring glance, the two walked off to who knows where.

 

Harry turned back towards the entrance and shook himself of nerves and with a trembling hand, he let himself in. He was immediately graced with the scent of oolong tea and jasmine incense and felt himself relax even further. He then looked towards the mahogany desk that dominated the room and the beautiful figure that was perched atop it. Harry let out a small gasp and licked his lips, the figure watching the doe-eyed boy with calculating eyes.

 

Harry stood for quite awhile, shifting back and forth on his feet until the man rose from his position and walked--more like  _stalked_ \--towards the boy. When he was within reach, he grasped Harry's chin and finally established proper eye contact. Wide emeralds met stormy blues and Harry had to catch himself when the man finally spoke:

 

"Hello,  _beautiful._ "

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm sorry it's been awhile since last update but i don't have an established schedule for this yet. thank you for the kudos/hits so far, it means a ton! love you all (: x


	5. ancestors, hear my plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis says 'dove' way too much, and harry's cheeks are permanently aflame.

_"Hello, beautiful."_

 

Harry gasped under his breath, but due to the close proximity, Lew- _Louis_ heard him and chuckled softly at his boy's antics. Harry was so busy admiring the crinkles by the man's eyes and how he seemed  _fond_ of such an awkward idiot like Harry. How did someone so beautiful want the gangly, clumsy as hell barely an adult as the one to court. Harry hoped this wasn't some sick game.

 

"Easy there dove, I can hear you thinking," Louis smiled once more at the sight of the boy's delicate features furrowing into more of a pout than a frown and barely resisted the urge to coo at the beauty in his grip.

 

"O- _Oh,_ I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare, you're just so pret--" Harry's eyes widened as he slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

 

Louis seemed unable to stop smiling at the boy; he blames him for being too damn adorable with his  flushed cheeks and glassy eyes and Louis thinks that he could get used to that breathless look of his.

 

"Come over here and sit, love. You must be exhausted from all that traveling. I saw the wagon you arrived in. I don't ever want to see you get out of something less than a carriage, understand? A gem like you deserves to be treated like one," Louis said as he moved back towards his desk and sat once more in his comfy chair, "Sit dove, I won't ask again," there was a gleam in his eyes as he said that and Harry shivered.

 

Harry moved over to a seat in front of the desk but looked up with wide eyes when he heard Louis clear his throat and gesture to a chair with a plush cushion resting atop it right next to him. So with a bowed head and flaming cheeks, Harry silently shuffled over to Louis and gently set himself on the chair, sighing in satisfaction when he relieved his weary body.

 

"Alright love, I think it's time to discuss why you're here," Louis started, pulling out some documents, but not without Harry catching a glimpse of what looked like  _his_ portrait underneath the stack of papers. Harry blushed madly at the thought of Louis admiring his picture alone.

 

"So I asked for you to be here so I can get to know you as well as keep an eye on you because my goodness love, you're an  _angel,_ " Louis breathed with amazement in his eyes, "I'm forever grateful that you agreed to this courtship because I can tell that there's something different about you. It's something new, something  _refreshing_ and  _pure,_ and I sure as hell am not going to throw it away now that you're here before me," Louis finished, gently placing his hand over Harry's own on his knee as he stroked gently over the boy's knuckles.

 

"I-I, I don't know what to say to that but all I know is I feel it too and I want to be here Lou," catching himself at the nickname, he ducked his head down in shame because  _who slips up without asking if they like nicknames?_ At this rate, Harry was trying to keep the tears at bay as his lip trembled. 

 

"Hey, no,  _no._  Please don't cry dove, can't have someone as precious as you wasting those tears on me. I love the nickname, Hairy. Please use it as much as possible." Harry gave a watery smile, but then frowned in confusion at the pronunciation of his name.

 

"L-Lou, how'd you say my name?"

 

"S'Hairy right? Like a hairy person?" Louis looked down at him in confusion as well.

 

"No, no. S'arry, like H-A-R-R-Y.  _Harry._ " Harry was now on the verge of laughing at the look of mortification that crossed over his Lou's face.

 

"Oh my  _god._ Harry I must be the worst I-please forgive me? I swear your name said Hairy Steels on the documents I cann-" Louis stopped speaking when he heard the crescendo of Harry's laughter. His eyes crinkled once more as he joined in laughing as well, clutching his stomach.

 

"Hairy Steels, oh that's  _rich!_ My goodness Lewis Tomson, you surely are something else," Harry said, dimples making their appearance on his face.

 

"Oi! You too with that Lewis nonsense?! You're a cheeky one, aren't you? M'watchin you dove," Louis laughed out to Harry.

 

"Hmm, you'll just have to see, won't you Lewis?"

 

"Please stop  _Hairy,_ " Louis dramatically groaned out, covering his eyes with his arm.

 

"Oh fine, but with one last question." Harry's demeanor had changed completely, going back to his shy self and Louis caught on to his sudden change.

 

"You can ask me anything, Harry." 

 

"Can I be the Hairy Steels to your Lewis Tomson?" 

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dove."

\-----

_hi y'all i'm so sorry it's been more than a week m'just trying to remain afloat and this was moved to the back of my mind for a bit_

_and for that here's a super sappy chapter with too many nicknames and blushy harry but cute and yes and i'm a sucker for this shite lololollll bye_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update! i love you all and thank you so so much for the kudos/bookmarks/comments !! xx


	6. tranquil as a forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute h&l, family matters and oh cute h&l

It's been three days since Harry's been with Louis and it's been probably the best three days of his life. He's been spoiled rotten and even if he wanted to say no, he couldn't resist the general's charm.

 

Harry was currently sprawled out on some of the nicest silk sheets he's ever lied upon, dressed in some of the most beautiful pyjamas he's ever worn. Louis demanded he wore the tunic in a shade of green that made Harry's emerald orbs shine brighter. And after Louis left for the night with a final smile, Harry blushed when he noticed it was a  _women's_ tunic, but he was so far gone, all he wanted to do was look pretty for Louis, even in sleep clothes.

 

Harry rolled onto his side and thought about what he could do that day. For the past couple days, his routine consisted mainly of hanging out with Niall, Liam, and Zain and exploring the camp and playing in the river. At night during meal time he ate with Louis and that was usually Louis feeding Harry bits of food while he giggled and blushed at the general's silly words.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when his door slid open and Zain came in with a sheepish smile.

 

"Morning Haz, sleep well?" Zain was already dressed in his training gear, so Harry guessed he'd be watching the boys spar throughout the day until Louis came to collect him.

 

"Hmm? Yeah, s'a good rest," Harry smiled internally, remembering the dream he had about him and Louis in some random field of flowers with Harry making Louis a daisy chain and giggles and stolen kisses. But Zain didn't need to know.

 

"That's good. Um, Louis asked me to come get you this morning." Zain looked a bit off, and that had Harry pouting in confusion.

 

"Now? B-But won't I get to eat breakfast with you guys? It's what we've been doing!" 

 

"I don't know, Haz. Something about your parents. Let's go see, love." and with that, Zain left.

 

Harry scrambled up, the worry almost immediately settling in that something might be wrong with his family--most importantly his parents. He didn't like how mean Gemma was at the moment. So with shaky hands, he slipped on a coat over his tunic and tied an off-setting gold sash around his waist and swished out of his room and down the hall towards Lou's room.

 

"L-Lou? Can I come in?" Harry asked, swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet.

 

"Come on in, dove," Harry entered and once again, his breath was stolen as he finally saw Louis in all his morning glory.

 

His hair was the fluffiest and messiest thing Harry had seen in his entire life, but it suit him so well. He noticed the day's worth of growth along his jaw and wondered what the rough texture would feel like under his soft hands. Harry felt his cheeks get even warmer when he noticed that the man's tunic was open and he was graced with the sight of the firm, tan skin of his chest.

 

Louis knew Harry was looking at him and couldn't help but smirk slightly at the dazed look on Harry's face as he just openly gaped at him. He cleared his throat and laughed at Harry's panicked expression after he snapped out of it.

 

"Well good morning to you too dove, sleep well?" Louis asked, walking toward Harry to wrap his arms around him and breathe in his sweet scent.

 

"Y-Yeah Lou. Zain said something about my parents?" Harry peeked up from where he had his face buried near one of Louis' collarbones.  _He could live in one of them, damn._

 

"Oh that's right! Yes, I received a letter yesterday from your mother relating to the dinner they were supposed to have with us tonight. They're coming tomorrow instead, is that alright with you, dove?"

 

"Yes actually. Gives me a bit of a head start to prepare myself for seeing Gemma again," Harry's eyes began to cloud at the thought of his sister and her jabbing words, wondering what insults and accusations she'd bring to this 'dinner' tomorrow.

 

Louis' eyes darkened at the mention of that wretched girl, "Dove, no one will ever disrespect you here, family or not. You are a precious gem and will be treated as such." Louis grasped Harry's hand in his own and kissed his knuckles gently, making Harry smile and look down to the floor, "You know I'll protect you, right?"

 

Harry looked up into those icy cerulean eyes and felt the safest he had ever felt, "Of course, Lou. I trust you," he gave one more smile before pulling away from the hand holding his. 

 

Louis frowned at his loss of warmth, "Come back here you, m'not done taking your body heat!" Harry squealed as Louis lunged at him and managed to wrestle him down to the ground and began tickling him.

 

"Louis!! Lou!! I can't--ha _ha Lou_!! Stop!! I can't breathe! LEWIS!!!!" As soon as the wrong name left Harry's mouth, Louis froze.

 

"Oohh, so it's going to be  _that_ kind of game, is it  _Hairy_?" Louis tutted, a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

"No! No no I promise I'll stop," Harry pleaded, completely breathless.

 

"Hmm, not too sure dove, I think it's growing on me," Louis tapped his chin in thought, causing Harry to giggle.

 

"Just like you're growing on me," Harry mumbled with a blush.

 

"Yeah, exactly like that, dove."

\-----

_alrighty so since i_   _didn't update_ _in over a week, here's a second. these two are so cute i make myself fond i just..._ _but oooh parents and possible gems will be here soon :0000_

_thank you guys so much!!! i love y'all xxxx_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so so much for the feedback and sticking with this work xx  
> (ps- hello by adele is gold where are her grammy's)


	7. i see your future, it's tied with mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gemma is still mean, but louis is protective of his dove (and maybe he gives him a kiss too).

Harry woke up with a start when he realised today was the day of the dreaded  _dinner._ He missed his Mumma and Papa but he was scared. Scared of Gemma and her harsh words. Scared of her pushing and occasional hitting. But that was a secret he kept to himself because heaven help if Louis or any of the others caught sight of the fading bruises on Harry's side from where she pushed him into a wall their second day at their house.

 

This time, the person to greet him in the morning was Liam who looked just as nervous as Harry felt.

 

"Hey, Harry. Today's gonna be quite the day, am I right or..." Liam paused his terrible attempt of a joke when he saw him shift uncomfortably and bite his lip, "Oh sh-ship. M'sorry Haz."

 

"N-No, it's fine Leeyum," Harry giggled softly at the nickname he chose for Liam, which was just dragging out the vowels of his name but still, it was cute.

 

Liam sighed and motioned Harry to follow him and they once more traveled not to Louis' room, but outside and into a tent where Louis and the others were sitting at one of the main tables set with some bean paste cakes and rice balls and green tea, waiting for Harry to arrive. 

 

"Morning dove, sleep well?" Louis' voice was a bit scratchy and Harry fell a little harder for the beautiful general.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Ready for today?" Louis asked softly, rubbing Harry's arm after he sat down next to him.

 

"Um...I-I um, we'll see," Harry was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, biting his lip as he stared at the table and not at Louis.

 

"Dove, you know I'll be there, I won't let anyone say or do anything that's out of line around you," Louis swore with a deadly gleam in those icy eyes.

 

Despite the hole Louis was trying to burn into the table with his glare, Harry believed in Louis to keep him safe.

 

\-----

 

Dinner fucking sucked.

 

Gemma called him a cry baby as soon as she saw him and he just started  _crying,_  further proving her point. Niall and Zain were with him when he greeted his family and the two were fuming, upset that their bubbly friend was already sad.

 

"I  _am_  a cry baby aren't I, Mumma?" Harry sniffled out from where his head was hidden in her neck.

 

"Oh no love, of course not. Gemma's just a bit off," Anne said worriedly, brushing Harry's curls out of his face.

 

"Whatever, she's mean all the time you just don't see it," Harry grumbled as he unwrapped himself from his mum and walked towards where he hoped Louis would be.

 

\-----

 

Harry was leaving his room to go say goodbye to his parents after he said he didn't want them to stay the night. He really did, but Gemma being there made it an automatic no. Who knows what she would've done if she managed to corner Harry. Probably something terrible because Louis and the boys didn't let Harry out of their sights once, and that made Harry feel loved yet worried.

 

As he was watching his feet while he walked, he didn't notice Gemma following him, and he shrieked when she pushed him against one of the walls.

 

"How you been,  _Hazza?_ " Harry whimpered when she dug her nails into his tender wrists.

 

"Ge-Gems please stop you're hurting  _me-ouch!"_ Tears started leaking down his face when her nails dug in even deeper and he swore he felt blood trickling down his wrist.

 

"This is what you get for hiding behind your stupid bodyguards. You really are pathetic. I bet that Lewis guy wouldn't want to fuck let alone even love a cry baby like you," Gemma hissed into his ear, grabbing his neck and squeezing hard before she abruptly let go and walked away just in time for Harry to hear heavy footsteps approaching from the opposite direction Gemma went. 

 

"Dove...dove! There you are, I was so worr-" Louis stopped when he saw Harry clutching his arm with tears streaming down his cheeks. He sighed and took his boy into his arms and carried him to his room and set him down gently on the bed.

 

"What happened, dove? We got worried when you hadn't come back and your parents said they couldn't find Gemma either," Louis didn't miss the way Harry curled further in on himself when he said her name and he silently vowed to hurt her in some way if she ever dared to show her face around here.

 

"It was Gemma, Lou." He almost missed what Harry mumbled but he heard it clear enough for him to throw the vase that rested upon his desk at the wall, causing it to shatter, Harry flinching at the sound.

 

"I swear I'm gonna...fuck," Louis went over to Harry and scooped him into his arms, Harry's face hiding in his neck as Louis rocked him gently.

 

"Can I see, dove?"

 

With shaky hands, Harry pulled the sleeve of his tunic up and cried some more at the sight of  the angry red marks left behind by Gemma's nails. Louis sighed and reached over to the nightstand drawer and grabbed some mud paste and bandages to dress Harry's wounds.

 

After he spread the paste around, he wrapped his wrist gently and proceeded to kiss his hand. Harry blushed but frowned once more, remembering Gemma's harsh words.

 

"You don't have to be nice to me Lou," Harry mumbled, picking a loose thread on Louis' tunic from where his head rested.

 

"And whatever do you mean by that, Harry?"

 

"Gemma said that you probably wouldn't want to fuck, let alone even love a cry baby like me and it's true," Harry sniffled, biting his lip.

 

"Oh dove, don't you ever listen to anything that witch says, I have fallen harder than I should've, but I don't regret it because I have my pretty little dove by my side," Harry blushed, looking down with a shy smile on his lips.

 

"Come on, let me see that smile," Louis tilted his head back up and Harry blushed at their closeness. 

 

He bit his lip, and watched Louis follow his every move with his eyes. Without realising it, Harry released his lip and leaned closer as did Louis. He took the time to stare at Louis' pretty pretty eyes and were those  _freckles_ across the bridge of his nose? He didn't have anymore time to think about it when Louis' lips pressed against his.

 

Harry sighed into the kiss, his plump lips against Louis' own slightly chapped ones but they were perfect nonetheless. He reached up and tentatively rubbed his hand against Lou's scruff and told himself he could get used to the feeling. He gasped a bit when he felt a tongue trace his bottom lip, and pulled away, blushing when he noticed Louis staring at him with a fond gaze.

 

"You are such a precious gem, never forget that," Louis smiled when Harry smiled and nodded up at him.

 

"Can I sleep here with you tonight, Lou?" 

 

"You never have to ask, dove."

\-----

_so larry kissed (which was terribly written lolololololololl), gemma's mean, and yeah three updates in three days or summat._

_thank you so much for sticking with this and loving it!! makes me so happy ((:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the latest chapter and once again thank you sooo much for all the feedback it's very nice i love y'all :") xx


	8. hope he doesn't see right through me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gemma's got a secret, lou is a sap, and we love harry.

Gemma padded her way to the end of the road near the forest's edge, clutching a letter in her right hand tightly. She stood there waiting, nervously glancing around as she heard footsteps approaching.

 

"How's the boy? You promised there would be progress," a man asked, revealing himself from the line of trees.

 

"Well that's the  _problem._ That general is always around him, Harry's practically attached to his hip. Even at the dinner last night I was only able to get him alone once!" 

 

"Well that's not good enough, Winston won't wait forever. We found Tomlinson's weakness and you're related to it," the soldier smirked, causing a shiver to roll down Gemma's spine.

 

"He cries at everything though, it'd be impossible to isolate him again. And Tomlinson threatened me if I ever showed my face around there again!" By now Gemma was agitated, just wanting to drop the topic and his cry baby of a brother into "Winston's" hands as soon as possible.

 

"Well, you better find out how to deliver your brother soon, or else," and with that, the man left, leaving Gemma terrified and more desperate than ever.

 

\-----

 

"Louis!  _Lewis,_ stop that! Ahaha  _stop!_ " Harry squealed, trying to wiggle away from Louis' traveling fingers.

 

"Hmm, nope! Not until I see those dimples, dove," Louis grinned, eyes crinkling at the sound of his boy's laughter.

 

"Look, look! They're there! Lou I'm smiling with dimples! Always am around you," he breathed out the last part, staring up at Louis.

 

"You sure are, my pretty dove," Louis leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's briefly, humming into the kiss when he felt Harry smile. He pulled away and brushed his boy's curls out of his face, admiring the way the light that filtered through the window danced across Harry's soft soft features.

 

"Looou, stop that, you big sap," Harry moved to cover his face with his hands, but Louis was faster and grabbed them and peppered his face with more kisses, causing Harry to giggle once more.

 

"I'll always be a sap for you, dove."

 

"I guess I can deal with it, Lewis," Harry said, grinning.

 

"Well you better, because you're gonna be stuck with me for awhile."

 

"I honestly wouldn't have it any other way, Lou."

 

\-----

 

"Oi! Someone stop that kid!" A sopping wet Niall shouted after a laughing Harry, who was currently running towards the rest of the lads after pushing Niall into the shallow riverbank.

 

"Nice one, dove."

 

"I can't believe you actually pushed him in, Haz," Zain said amused, smoke curling up and around his face from his pipe.

 

Liam was splayed out with Zain's head on his thigh, watching him smoke with distaste before eventually reaching down and plucking it from his lips. Zain grumbled at Liam but rested on his thigh once more with no further complaints. Harry giggled at their actions, thinking of their contrasts like himself with his Lou. They were light and dark; a broody Zain with a bright-eyed Liam, and they blended perfectly.

 

"Thanks for stopping the...kid!" Harry squealed when Niall wrapped his arms around him, getting his back all wet. He whined out in disgust and pushed Niall away and moved towards Louis.

 

"Niall's a meanie, make him stop," Harry mumbled into Louis' neck.

 

"Hmm, I think we'll have him do a jig to make it all better, what do you think, dove?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Oi!"

 

\-----

 

It was now night, the dinner that had just finished was a meal full of laughter, banter, and smiles all around. Harry was currently readying himself for bed when he caught sight of the recently changed bandages on his wrist. It made Harry think of Gemma, his sister who used to be so nice to him. They used to play together all the time back home, Gemma would even skip lessons to come see her little brother and help him with his own work. But ever since their journey to China, Gemma changed for the worse. It made Harry's lip wobble at the thought of all the pain she's caused but he shook it off and made sure his eyes were dry before padding down to Liam's room.

 

Harry peeked his head in and smiled at the sight. Liam was curled up into Zain with his arms wrapped around his abdomen, his cheek against his chest snoring slightly while Zain was propped up on some cushions, reading  a scroll in the glow of the lamp with one hand carding through Liam's hair.

 

Zain looked up and smiled softly when he heard the door slide open.

 

"Off to Lou's room again?" Harry blushed and looked down, shyly nodding in response.

 

Zain chuckled softly, "Well alright, night Haz."

 

"G'night Zain, g'night Liam. Love you," Harry caught himself after he realised what he just said, but Zain was all smiles.

 

"We love you too, Haz. Now go get some sleep," and with a cheeky wink from Zain, Harry left.

 

Harry was about to go into Niall's room, but thought against it when he heard the loud snores through the door. He shook his head fondly and made his way to Louis' room.

 

The lamp had already been switched off, so Harry took special care to move about the room quietly. He slowly slipped under one end of the covers and gasped when a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

 

"There you are dove. Now I can get some real sleep," Louis kissed his head as Harry giggled.

 

"You weren't even sleeping before Louis."

 

"Well I actually can now that you're in my arms."

 

Harry blushed softly, "Goodnight, Lou."

 

"G'night, dove."

\-----

_alright so i'm seriously pumping out these chapters and :0000 who's Gemma working with ??? ;)_

_thank you so much for reading and enjoying this, love you xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow there's been such a great response to this work and it makes me so so happy like you don't even know like i appreciate every little thing y'all do, so thank you :") xx


	9. when we're through, you can't fail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winston plays dirty, louis is scared and harry's (possibly) in danger.

"What's the boy's name?" 

 

"I believe it's Hairy Steels."

 

Louis snorted, "Is he as ridiculous looking as his name sounds? This new chance I've been given for a courtship better not be a waste of my time."

 

Liam smiled before handing over the documents, "Actually sir, I think you'll take a liking to this one. Better than that Jessie character."

 

"Oh,  _don't_ get me started on that deceitful minx," Louis groans out, taking the papers from Liam.

 

Louis flipped open one of the files and  _that portrait_ was revealed. It was the same portrait that first introduced him to his dove who wasn't actually named Hairy but  _Harry._

 

Louis was absolutely smitten with the boy, anxiously awaiting a response from the Steels family regarding  his permission to court the boy after the initial proposal. What surprised him after reading through the first set of letters was that the parents asked for the two to be married if the courtship went well-- or even earlier if he so pleased.

 

The rugged general was a bit hesitant at first, dealing with a courtship that would lead into marriage was something new for him and as tough as he may have seemed on the outside, on the inside he was probably just as nervous as the curly haired angel he was about to receive.  

 

Turns out there was nothing to be worried about at all. Sure, his dove cried when people were a little too far on the mean side attitude-wise and sure, maybe he preferred Oolong tea in comparison to Louis' Yorkshire tea from home and sure, he still calls him  _Lewis_ for fun _,_  but he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. 

\-----

Louis smiled when he noticed a familiar weight on top of his chest, adding to his already great mood as he woke up to the muse of his previous thoughts. He brought his hand up from its original resting place on Harry's lower back and began carding his fingers through the boy's hair.

 

Harry sighed in his sleep and snuggled down further into Louis' chest, nose smushed dangerously close to his nipple, but Louis couldn't find it in himself to move his boy and relaxed once more, falling asleep with his dove wrapped in his arms.

\-----

"What do you mean  _'no progress'?_ If we're gonna take this boy from Tomlinson, something needs to happen to drive them apart!" Winston exclaimed, slamming his hand down on his desk.

 

The soldier who just returned from the meeting with Gemma flinched back, "Sir, the sister said that they're practically attached at the hip. If he's already this protective of the boy, who knows what will happen if we try and force something?"

 

Winston narrowed his beady eyes at his subordinate, rubbing at his stubbled jaw, "What about one of Tomlinson's lieutenants? Payne? Horan?"

 

"They're protective of the boy too."

 

"No, not them...what about that Cowell person? I heard he practically watched Tommo grow up...what if we convince him to turn some tables?" 

 

"How can you be so sure? If he truly watched Tomlinson grow up like you said..."

 

"Oh but my dear friend! Everyone can be bought for a price," Winston stated with a sinister smirk on his face, "send out one of the foot soldiers who isn't easily recognizable. Intercept one of the messengers from the British camp and tell him that we're moving inwards towards the emperor's palace as well as them."

 

"Yes sir, any way to specifically word that message?" The soldier asked, halfway out the tent.

 

 Winston flashed a smirk once more, "Tell them the Huns are coming. For that boy or the emperor first, who knows. But the Huns will be there."

\-----

"What do you mean they're coming for Harry?!" Louis screeched, pacing back and forth with the messenger panting heavily in front of him.

 

"Sir-- sir, they weren't specific, but they said Harry or the emperor."

 

"Fuck-- fucking hell! It's our job to protect the emperor, but I can't...I can't lose my dove,  _I can't,"_ by now, Louis was tugging on his chestnut coloured locks whilst frantically chewing on his bottom lip.

 

Liam then took action from his position in the back of the room and rushed forward to grab his mate by the arms, "Lou, Lou look at me. Harry will be fine, we're all here watching over him. All we have to do is reassert our front lines and send a small group of troops to the palace for better security," Louis was nodding along to Liam's words with wide eyes, "that's right, Louis. We're gonna be okay."

 

Louis nodded once more, pulling himself free from Liam's grip, "We're gonna be okay...yes, okay."

 

Liam took a step back as well and turned towards the messenger, "You're dismissed. And let's keep this conversation under wraps, shall we?"

 

The man nodded frantically, "Yes, of course sir," and with one final salute, he left.

\-----

Later that night, Louis and Harry were once again together in bed, ready to sleep the night away. Harry was snoozing slightly, almost fully asleep, when Louis spoke:

 

"Dove? You know I'll protect you, right?"

 

Harry sighed and moved closer to Louis, tightening his hold on the general's bicep, "Lou, you've told me countless times. Please, let's get some sleep. How's my knight in shining armour gonna protect me without it, hmm?"

 

Louis smiled down at Harry, "Well you've a point there, dove. Goodnight, Harry."

 

"G'night, Lou," and with that, Louis fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

\-----

_howdy y'all sorry it's been so long but :000 we've gone further in as to what this Winston guy wants, hmmm....what do_ you  _think's gonna happen next??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always, thank you so much for all the feedback and feel free to share this story with others! it's gotten more of a response out of it than i thought it would and that makes me so :"")) so really, thank you xx


	10. you haven't got a clue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon is a traitor, mean words are thrown, and oh no harry.

"So will you do it?"

 

"Where's my payment?"

 

"Ah, ah. That's not the deal,  _Cowell._ Drive the two apart, and then you can get your money," the unnamed soldier smirked.

 

"Is the payment still the same?" Simon asked, chewing on his thumb nervously.

 

"Mhmm, 5000 gold Ban Liang coins, all at the expense of separating those two boys. Time's ticking, General Winston isn't a patient man," the soldier pat Simon's shoulder once and  walked off into the darkness.

\-----

Harry woke with the sun in his eyes and an arm crushing his hips. He winced when the arm tightened, drawing him even closer to the familiar warmth of Louis.

 

"L-Lou? Wake up, you're holding me too tight. Lou, L- _ouch,_ " Harry whined when Louis grumbled and once again tightened his grip, this time using both arms.

 

"No such thing as too tight snuggles," came the muffled reply from behind chocolate curls.

 

"It is if I start bruising," at the mention of Harry being in any sort of pain, Louis sat up and this time gently brought Harry closer to him whilst looking into his eyes.

 

"Shi- dove, I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Louis lifted Harry's arm and inspected all over his boy's body, making Harry giggle at his concern.

 

"Lou, m'fine. You're fine," Harry smiled at Louis, his fondness only growing for the general.

 

"Alright, dove. How about some breakfast?"

\-----

It was a bit later in the afternoon, Harry spent after watching his three closest friends have a couple rounds of sparring rounds, the "training" ending when Zayn managed to distract Liam while he was going at it with Niall by sneaking up behind the brown-eyed boy to tackle him and press kisses all over his pouty face.

 

Niall started cracking up alongside Harry while Liam kept whining about how "mean" Zayn was but no one could miss the fond glint in his eyes as he looked at him.

 

Harry was now making his way to Louis' office, slightly nervous about what his next conversation could do to the general's already uneasy state of mind. Harry knocked on the door, waiting for Louis' muffled confirmation to enter.

 

"What's up, dove? You look a little unsettled," Louis watched as Harry shuffled over to sit in the seat next to Louis-the same one he sat on when he first met the man, but neither of them seemed to mind moving it-and looked down at his twiddling thumbs.

 

"Yeah, um, I guess you could say that," Harry sighed softly and licked his lips, "I overheard you two nights ago."

 

"Overheard what, dove?" Louis was now alert and glancing down at Harry in concern.

 

"I- um...Lou, I know they're coming after me. And I have a solution."

 

"Dove, no. You're not going to get involved with this. I  _won't_ let you get hurt because of me," Louis spoke with such firmness, it made Harry more upset.

 

" _Louis._ You don't understand, what if I train for the front lines like Niall, Liam and Zayn are? What if I fight? I could change and I don't know,  _blend in?_ Louis, it would protect both me and your sanity."

 

" _What?_ No, Harry. You can't fight, I won't allow it!" Louis was livid, the thought of his boy fighting in a  _war_ scaring the living daylights out of him.

 

"What do you mean 'no', Louis?"

 

"I meant what I said, pretty boys shouldn't fight," Harry froze after that statement, staring at Louis in disbelief.

 

"Are you serious? I-Is that what you think of me? I-I... _Louis?"_ Harry whimpered out in shock, shooting up to stand from his seat.

 

"Wha-no. No no no no, dove,  _no._ I didn't mean it like that, I swear on it! I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever got hurt, I can't lose you, dove," Louis stood up as well, reaching out for Harry who stepped back to avoid his touch.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head, wondering how he could be so stupid. Maybe Gemma was right, but then again, he didn't want to be without his  _Lewis_ , his knight in shining armour. 

 

"I...I actually do understand Louis, I do. But...I think I need some fresh air. I just, I hope you really didn't mean it, Lou. I-I really trust you with everything, I'll be back in time for dinner," and with one last reassuring smile, Harry walked out and towards the back gardens.

\-----

Harry didn't know how long he'd been there after everything with Louis, but the sun was setting and the sounds of the camp activity were becoming less of a disturbance and more of a distant buzz. He had time to think over everything and realised how rash he was being, only thinking of how to help Louis and not himself. He knew how much it would hurt Louis if he ever got hurt, and winced at even thinking of putting himself in an even riskier situation than they were already in.

 

Harry sighed and got up from next to the bush of Chrysanthemums, brushing any stray grass pieces from his tunic, readjusting his lilac-coloured sash.

 

He was almost at the sliding door that would lead him back inside when a figure emerged from the darkness. Harry reeled back in surprise, and gasped when his wrist was gripped harshly and the figure leaned forward to whisper in his ear:

 

_"Hello, little one."_

_\-----_

_wonder who that figure is?? ;)))) i'll get right to writing this next one bc i know y'all will come after me lololol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry for making you guys wait 10 days for an actual chapter :((  
> but i love y'all so much and thank you for all this amazing feedback!! xxx  
> hubby this chapter was for you (((;;


	11. hahahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet

okay!!! she’s been dead for almost two years are you ready for the revival???? i left y’all on a terrible cliffhanger just call me the worst i know i am fjdjdjdj

 

ok but i think i’m ready to get back into this because it’d be really nice to have a past time ((: 

 

love you and thank you if you’re still here!!! wow! love y’all always (: xxxxx

-j


End file.
